


Night City Hustle

by DarlingRin



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aldercaldos, F/F, Nomad V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: No relic, no Johnny Silverhand. Just a merc in Night City trying to make it like everyone else.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 43
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This game has me hooked! Judy and V have such a beautiful relationship and I could not help but write about it. This is an AU where the relic does not exist and V is just trying to survive. This fic will be about gigs, the lives of the characters, and the budding relationship between V and Judy. Enjoy!!

_Easy job my ass! Was just suppose to klep a car and now I’m surrounded by N.C.P.D and the gonk that got me here. If my sister were here she would be laughing her ass off…_ “This is some fucking bullshit.”

  
  


“You say something bitch?”

The officer inched closer to V, the barrel of his gun was pressed against her head.

  
  


“I didn’t say anything officer, your ears just need to be cleaned. You know with all that shit you’ve got caked up there.” If this was how she was going out, V was going to do so with a bang.

  
  


“Woah now officer, can’t you look the other way for old time’s sake? We didn’t make off with any stolen goods, no one got hurt.” The gonk that had cost V this job wouldn’t stop running his mouth to the cop. Apparently, they had grown up together but had taken different paths to leave to make their mark on Night City.

  
  


“No can do Welles, the suit that owns the car said otherwise. Tie em up and drop them in the dam.”

  
  


“Fuck me”

The famous last words of V, before a cop, knocked her lights out.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Chica..hey, chica you alive?”

  
  


“My head...shit what happened?” V was surprised that she had woken up on dry land and not in the dam. Music could be heard from the surrounding buildings, she was still alive.

  
  


“Seems like that old piece of shit wasn’t a complete sellout.” The man offered V a hand and a warm smile. That fact that he had stayed to make sure that V was okay was not common for a resident of Night City. “You know all this near-death experience really builds up an appetite. Wanna grab something to eat?”

  
  


“You cost me some eddies, almost got us killed, and now want to take me to lunch?” She took back all that she thought before. This man was a cyber-psycho in the making, that was the only logical explanation for everything that has happened. V’s disbelief was written clearly in her face because the man started to laugh.

  
  


“Hermana, what happened to us was fate. No doubt about it, would’ve died otherwise. Now let’s hustle, my Ma makes the best chili.” 

Without missing a beat the big guy starts making his way to the main streets, not once looking back. “Oh, names Jackie and you?”

  
  


“V”

  
  


~~~~~~6 Month's Later~~~~~~

  
  


“Alright hermana this new gig is a bit on the light side”

It was Sunday night, which meant family dinner at the Welles house. A day that V never missed or she’d face the wrath of Mama Welles.

  
  


“In Night City no such thing as a light gig. The day we met that was supposed to be a light gig….look where that got us.”

It had been 6 months since that day in the garage. Jackie Welles has become a brother to V, who along with her sister had left her clan in an attempt to help them. It was rough adjusting to life in Night City, no trust, no one who had your back. No family. The merc would have been lying if she hadn’t thought about going back, back to people who truly cared about one another. If she hadn’t met Jackie maybe V would have left.

  
  


“Yea but if it weren’t for that gig we never would have met and this discussion would not be happening. Can you imagine a life without Mama Welles?” 

Jackie knew that V loved his mom like if she were the merc’s own, V also loved her cooking….a lot.

  
  


“Well this one is gonna be for the Mox...a gang...of ladies” The gonk flashed his signature smile before shoving more food in his mouth. Jackie was determined to find V a little love of her own. His exact words were “Chica you can’t live like this, so much anger, tension. It’s not good for your soul”

  
  


“No! No way! Absolutely not!” V was having none of Jackie’s match-making nonsense. None of the others had worked out, hell the last girl stole her eddies. “Mama Welles tell him to stop! I can manage on my own”

  
  


“Hijo, if V doesn’t want your help finding love then don’t force it” Mama Welles with her sage-like wisdom. V always knew that she can count on her. “That being said, V, there is nothing wrong with looking for someone, for wanting to be loved.”

Betrayed by that same sage-like wisdom V mumbled under her breath like a child. There was just no winning with this family. “What are we doing?”

  
  


“So glad you asked. They need us to take a couple of dolls back from the TygerClaws.”

  
  


“I...that's it?” When Jackie mentioned it would be light work, V didn’t think it would be this light. It was a bit shady to the merc. Something wasn’t adding up.

  
  


“Tomorrow we go down to Lizzie’s and get the deets. It might be good to mingle with some of the girls, chica.”

  
  


“We did one job with a corpo and now your using words like mingle.” The two shared a look before bursting out into laughter. That poor man almost pissed himself when he saw Jackie, almost ran out before the job was even done.

  
  


“Alright choom, see you tomorrow. G’night Mama Welles”

  
  


“Goodnight mi hija.”

Leaving the Welles home always gave V a bittersweet feeling. She missed her family, her clan, but leaving was something that needed to be done. Hopefully when V and her sister decide to go back things will be different. Yet, those emotions, attachments were viewed as a weakness to be exploited. She was lucky enough to have met the Welles family, Misty, and Vik, but everyone else was out only for themselves. To everyone else, V was just another gun for hire and she’d keep it that way. No emotion, that was the way to go, to keep both her and her sister alive.

  
  


“No point in getting anyone to want me. I won’t be here long enough”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next day V found herself at the parking lot of Lizzie’s, sitting on her bike waiting for Jackie. Today was his output’s birthday, Misty was a sweet girl another rarity in Night City. He had sent her a message saying he was running late, looking for a gift. They were cute together, Jackie told V the story of how they first met. It sounded like something straight out of a romance film. Jackie was passing by the area when he saw her trying to read the palms of the neighborhood kids. He said she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

  
  


“V! Sorry, chica, I had to make sure everything was ready for tonight. Do you think I can borrow your car?”

  
  


“Sure, as long as you promise to clean her up after. You know you can borrow my wheels anytime. I prefer a bike to car any day.” It was true back on the open road V preferred to feel the wind rather than be covered up. Her bike was her passion.

  
  


“Done! Thanks, hermana, now let's get to work”

  
  


Lizzie’s was a BD bar, meaning most of the fun happened in the back behind closed doors. The bartender was nice enough, Mateo, gave V and Jackie a little rundown on who was who. Jackie was told that their contact would meet them at the bar. It wasn’t hard to find the women who hired them. She had a different feel about her, elegant, too elegant for a place like this. Blue hair and a coat that cost more than anything V owned, that was the kind of person who hired them.

  
  


“V, I presume?”Her voice was smooth, sultry, it came naturally like she wasn’t even trying.

  
  


“The one and only. And you are?”

  
  


“Evelyn Parker. Follow me, we can talk more privately”

  
  


Evelyn led the pair down into the basement past patrons that were clearly enjoying themselves. Down in the basement was an office filled with heavy-duty BD equipment. Sitting at a desk behind several monitors was a woman, looking mighty unhappy about the whole situation.

  
  


“Let me introduce you to the brains behind all the BD’s at Lizzie’s, Judy Alvarez.” 

  
  


“Hey” Judy didn’t look all that impressed by what she saw, then again there was no one worth their salt in Night City anyway.

  
  


“I’m Jackie and this-”

  
  


“V” the merc cut her friend off, a gentleman till the end was signature Jackie Welles. But V was a big girl, she can introduce herself.

  
  


“Wakako spoke highly of you two, on how you handled the similar gig but dealt with the Scavs.” Evelyn pulled out a cigarette and was about to lit it before getting a glare from Judy, “Judy what did Wakako say about them again?”

  
  


“Said they were a pair that got things done….and something about a Nomad and Valentino working together as a form of poetry.” 

Judy went from sitting behind her rig to standing beside Evelyn, it was a protective gesture almost.

  
  


_Are they a thing?_ The merc could not help wonder about the relationship between the two women. Not that she cared for either, Judy, in V’s eyes was beautiful but nothing will come from that thought. _No love for me…..don’t think those eyes are checking me out more than they are trying to see into my soul._

  
  


“Now that the introduction are out of the way let's get down to biz.” As Evelyn went over the plan Judy had not left her side. It reminded V of when she was a kid, how protective she was of her younger sister. V wouldn’t let anyone near them, a tiny scruffy kid standing up to adults. Whatever history was between Judy and Evelyn, it ran deep.

  
  


“Claws took dolls that don’t belong to them. Get em’back, plain and simple. These dolls were meant to leave Night City not acquire a permanent position”

  
  


“So you want us to grab em, avoiding a war between the Mox and TygerClaws. That much I get but then what happens after?” Something about this plan still didn’t sit right with V, it was too damn simple.

  
  


“The Mox will get them out of the city, you just have to get them to the safe house.”

  
  


“Sound preem but what's the catch. There is always a catch” 

Jackie was feeling it too, the unease of it all. There was something else.

  
  


“There is nothing else. The Mox help dolls and joy toys, that's the whole reason they exist.” Evelyn was done with the game of twenty questions, “I have a BD for you. A doll from clouds gave it as a gift. It has info on where the others are being held”

  
  


“This is where I take my leave, V” Jackie stood and excused himself from the room, “Looking through another lady’s virtu just don’t sit right with me.”

  
  


“Well isn’t he a gentleman. So V, ever use a BD before?”

Judy went back behind her monitors, fingers dancing across the keyboard. This was her domain, no one can make a BD like Judy. They really were works of art.

  
  


“This wouldn’t be my first time but something tells me you have something different in mind.”

  
  


“Damn right! You’ll be able to do what I do to some extent, highlight certain bits of audio, scan the area.” Judy seemed to come alive when talking shop, she was like a whole different person. No more murderous glares, now she was a techie passionate about her craft.

  
  


_She is cute when passionate_

“Alright Judy, I’m all yours. Let’s do this.”

  
  


Before diving into the doll’s virtu Judy used another BD to get V’s feet wet. It was not something V was expecting at all. It was a virtu of a stick up gone wrong, poor gonk was killed by his own partner. V felt the bullet pierce her skin, she felt his pain, confusion, and betrayal. When she pulled out of the virtue the merc needed to take a few minutes to collect herself. She was alive; it wasn’t real, she was safe. That BD was a test, Evelyn wanted to see if she could handle it if she were right for the job. Well, she was.

  
  


“V, you alright? Need to take a minute?” 

Judy was concerned, it was genuine, maybe the Scav BD was too much.

  
  


“I’m alright...just never wanna die again. Let's roll into the doll BD.”

  
  


The next BD was more tame than the first, a doll and a TygerClaw enjoying quality time together. In that rather short exchange V got everything she needed to plan the rescue.

  
  


“Alright Judy, Evelyn, I’ve got everything needed to get your dolls out.”

  
  


“Good, the dolls are set to move out in a day from now. Get them to the safe house and the rest is history.” Evelyn was impressed by how V handled her BD experience, maybe Wakako was right by recommending the pair to her.

  
  


“Copy. Oh, and Judy your setup is preem. Your gear is top shelf” 

V was not one to flatter anyone’s ego for no reason. Judy really did have an impressive setup, showed she cared about her work; that she took pride in it.

  
  


“Thanks, V, keep the wreath. Never no one you might need to scroll through some virtues of your own.”

  
  


Taking her new BD wreath V left the couple to their own devices. But not before hearing a juicy bit of intel.

  
  


“Evie, are you sure you want to go through with this?”

  
  


“Judy, please, if the nomad and gangoon can do this then the next job will be a breeze-”

  
  


_So this gig is a test, I knew it. This job is too easy and Evelyn...she sounds nervous_

Once out of Lizzie’s V noticed that Jackie was nowhere in sight, looking at the time he was probably with Misty. Figures, being a gentleman revealed an ulterior motive. Pulling out her phone V shot him a message.

  
  


**V: I know you’re with your girl. Come by tomorrow and I’ll run through the plan...Gonk**

  
  


**Jackie: Copy…..I thought you would have been in there longer**

  
  


**V: And why would you think that?**

  
  


**Jackie: You and that Judy couldn’t take your eyes off one another. A dumbass could see that.**

  
  


**V: -_-....tell Misty HBD for me. Jackass**

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So the Claws are moving the dolls out of this warehouse off Jig-Jig street. They aren’t expecting anything to go down so security will be light. We go in take out the Claws that are there and take the van with the dolls to the safe house in Rancho Colorado.”

V had thought of the best way to grab the dolls by making the least amount of noise and this was the best option. If this was a test then V was going to pass with flying colors.

  
  


“Preem, no fuss a quick in and out” 

Jackie had taken Misty out to dinner around Jig-Jig street he knew the best roads to lose any who dared to follow. “So…..there you were with that beautiful woman and you felt nothing?”

  
  


Leave it to Jackie to bring up the main issue, V’s love life, or the lack thereof.

  
  


“Don’t matter how I feel choom. Something is definitely up between her and Evelyn.”

  
  


“So you admit you felt something”

  
  


“Fuck you.” Using a quick hack V took away Jackies ability to see. Leaving him in darkness for his misbehavior. An unknown number dialed V’s phone, in her line of work it could either be a client or someone she pissed off.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


“ _V? It’s Judy, I took your info from Evie, hope you don’t mind”_

  
  


Judy calling V? Not something the merc was expecting. They may have had a bonding moment over BD’s and tech but that wasn’t enough to warrant a call, was it?

  
  


“Hey, Judy what’s up?"

  
  


_“Listen about tomorrow, those dolls...they’ve been through some shit. Be gentle with em please”_

Again real genuine emotion. Judy called just to make sure that V and Jackie took care of those dolls.

  
  


_Maybe I had Judy pegged all wrong,_ “Don’t worry Judy, we’ll bring 'em back safe.”

  
  


The call ended leaving V with Jackie who regained his sight looking at her like a kid would to candy. “Still don’t think it was fate chica?”

  
  


“I am so close to offing you dude, so close.”

  
  


“But V! You felt something, she obviously felt something otherwise why bother with a call?”

  
  


“I don’t know bout fate but she really cares about those dolls. That is not something you see every day.” 

  
  


“Say what you will Sis, I am definitely telling Misty.”

Jackie left, he had a solo job that needed to get done before tomorrow. Bored with staying in V decided to take to the streets. 

  
  


There was always something interesting to do in the city, even if it was too loud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

V grew up on a road, no city walls, just the open road as far as the eyes can see. When she first came to Night City, V was mesmerized by all the sights and sounds, even the food was better. Now she thought of the City as being that feeds on those that lived in it. Taking all those hopes and dreams and giving back nothing but grief. And for those that do make it, well they had to give something up along the way. Jackie, Jackie was different, he was going to make it big and refused to change himself for anyone. V thought he would make a great nomad if city life ever got to him. V found his zeal for a better life infectious, that was the sole reason why V and her sister left the clan. For a better life not just for themselves but for the whole family.

  
  


V’s musing led her down one of Night City’s many alleys. In this particular alley, some drunken men were harassing a girl no older than 16 years old.

  
  


“Please leave me alone! My friend is sick and needs help.”

  
  


“That’s alright honey...hic...we’ll take care of you and then your friend”

  
  


V may act like she had no heart but that didn’t mean she lost it, she refused to let the city take anything from her. “I’d think it would be best if you boys fucked off.”

  
  


“Oh look boys a grown more mature woman, maybe she can show the girlie here how it's done.”

Drunk Number 1 took a single step towards V while his buddies cheered him on.

  
  


“Hey, take a few steps back okay. This will be over soon.” 

V watched the girl hide behind a nearby dumpster, her head peeking out to see what plays out. V had learned that using a gun to solve every problem was something a gonk would do. She had more class than that. 

  
  


Monowires. They were flexible yet durable and had the ability to cut through steel. But with V there was always room for improvement. The wires were controlled via neural input giving it extra flexibility. With nothing more than 3 flicks of her wrist, all three drunks were on the floor. All the girl saw from behind the dumpster where the flickering of red lights.

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


“Don’t mention it. Your friend, they need a ripper doc?”

  
  


“Yes...no...maybe...he’s stuck in a BD a client gave him. I called someone-There she is!”

A van pulled into the alley the rear covered in decals that on any other day V would call cute.

  
  


“Judy!” The girl ran to the Van just as Judy was stepping out of it.

  
  


“Sel, easy chica, take it easy.” Judy hugged the girl, Sel until she calmed down. It was then that she noticed V. “V? What are you doing here?”

  
  


Sel explained that it was V who had saved her from the drunk man. That was something Judy wasn’t expecting, she still didn’t believe it. She had asked V if she was expecting to be paid for this and merc just shook her head. A merc refusing payment, it made Judy weary, no one kind for kindness sake. Sel grabbed Judy by the end leading her inside an apartment complex known for housing joy toys. Inside her unit lied a boy on a couch with a BD wreath on his face. He had been there for days, piss-stained his pants, and drool dripped from his cheek.

  
  


“V, when I say the word I want you to take the wreath off him okay?”

  
  


“Course, tell me when.” V stood by fingers resting gently on the piece of BD tech waiting for the techie’s word.

  
  


“Alright V now!”

  
  


Gently V took off the wreath and within moments the boy was awake. Sel ran to him crying, telling him off for doing something so stupid as trusting a client. The boy introduced himself as Marcus, apologized to Sel and Judy for making them worry and causing trouble. The kids tried to pay V for helping but the merc refused, instead, she gave them the location of Vik's clinic. They promised to go only if V promised to stop by again.

  
  


V found herself escorting Judy to her van. She knew the techie could handle herself, Judy was a member of the Mox after all.

  
  


“Thanks again for helping with the kids.”

  
  


“Don’t mention it. Do you know what was happening in that BD?”

  
  


“Not yet but I intend to find out. Downloaded a copy of it, gonna give it a scroll after tomorrow.”

Judy looked tired, physically, and emotionally tired. Yet another soul being drained by the city.

  
  


“Tomorrow” Looking up to the lights that have long outshined the stars V thought of the dolls she was meant to save, “We’ll get 'em back. Might not mean much, the word of a no-name merc. But I will get them back”

  
  


Judy watch v walk off into the nightlife. She didn’t trust Evelyn’s new hire, she didn’t trust anyone. But Judy really wanted to believe the merc.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh shit V, looking good for a special someone?”

It was the day of the gig and as tradition Jackie and V found themselves at El Coyote Cojo for their pre-job drink. V had told Jackie what had happened the night before with Judy and the joy toys. Gonk believed it to be another fated moment and wouldn’t quit teasing his partner about it. 

  
  


His current target of choice was what V considered her “work” attire. V had bought herself a military-grade netrunner suit(black and grey of course) from an associate of Viks, Militech cargo pants(courtesy of someone no longer using it), and a leather edge runner jacket with the old samurai logo. Again, on any normal day, this was nothing special. But now that she met Judy her outfit was just too hot to handle.

  
  


“I regret telling you what happened last night.”

  
  


“No, you don’t”

  
  


She didn’t, not in the slightest did V find herself with any regrets. Seeing that side of Judy that wasn’t cold or detached was something that V wanted to see again. The BD tech was proving to be another rarity in Night City. Getting to know her wouldn’t be a bad thing.

“Before we head out, I got you a little something. Call it a 6-month friends-iversary.”

“You gonk, you didn’t have to get me anything”

V still couldn’t believe she’d been in Night City for almost half a year

  
  


“Yeah well, I saw and thought of you.”

Jackie handed V an all-black oni mask with white paint outlining the teeth. It fit perfectly with her “work” attire, in fact, it felt complete.

  
  


“Welp, let’s get going”

The pair downed their shot of tequila and went to work.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

As V suspected security outside the warehouse was light. Two guards, one on each side of the door of the main entrance. There were two more doors, one around the back and the other to the far left of the building. For this to go just as planned all the guards needed to be eliminated, lowering the chances of anyone following. Hacking into the nearby camera V was able to take control of all service within the warehouse. By the entrance in the back and the one in the far left, there was one guard per door, on the 1st floor there was a van and three members playing cards. On the second level, there were 3 more guards on patrol. Finally back on the first level was a room where the 3 dolls were being kept with only one guard at the door. Once V got the layout down she deactivated all the cameras for good measure.

  
  


“7 gangoons in total Jackie. Two here, one in the back, one to the left, 3 up top, and 4 on the bottom.”

  
  


“What’s the play V?”

  
  


“I can take out the other two outside with a virus. We take out the two in the front quietly, you go low and I go high once we’re in.”

Once V laid out the plan, Jackie went for thug 1 on the right while she went for the one on the left. The other guards outside were brought down by a systems reset hack, they never knew what hit them.

  
  


In the 6 months that the two have worked together, a technique was formed that gave them the best results. As this gig required a more delicate approach V opted to be the netrunner, in other cases the two would go in guns blazing. Another thing that V learned in their 6 months together was that Jackie was a talker, even in stealth required mission.

  
  


_ “V, I know we are kinda in the middle of something here but I’ve been thinking.” _

Ah and so it begins, questioning life itself on a gig.

  
  


“What have you been thinking about? You know your doctor said it’s bad when you think a lot”

Using a short circuit daemon V brought down 1 of the 3 top-level TygerClaws.

  
  


_ “Haha, I’m serious V, your sister, she should be coming back soon. What do you two plan to do after?” _ Jackie was doing pretty well on his own, silently taking down guards when he got close enough.

  
  


“Stay in N.C a bit longer I guess. Still, things that need to be done, smoothed over. Can’t be rid of us that easily.” V hadn’t given much thought to what would happen when her sister came back. There were still jobs that needed to be done, eddies still to be made.

  
  


_ “Good to know...You and Judy could spend more time together.” _

  
  


“I am going to shoot you.”

  
  


Once the last of the TygerClaws were dealt with V had Jackie start the van while she grabbed the dolls from the back room. V opened the door to find three women battered, bruised but alive, it made the merc sick just thinking about what was done to them.

  
  


“Ladies, I am here on behalf of the Mox to get you out of here. My friend and I are going to take you to a safe house and then the ladies of the Mox will get you out of Night City. We have to move now.” V was gentle when she spoke to the dolls, she had remembered Judy’s words and vowed to keep her promise.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacing back and forth Judy found herself getting anxious. V had sent a message an hour ago saying that they were on their way and still they had yet to arrive. She knew that believing in V, or better to say that wanting to believe in V was a mistake. No one was to be trusted.

  
  


“Evie, I knew we shouldn’t have gone with em. Something ain’t right.”

  
  


“Judy, relax it will be alright. They’ll be here.”

As if Evelyn could see the future a van pulled into the safehouse. Now Evelyn and Judy were not the sole occupants of the safehouse. They had brought other members of the Mox with them, and as soon as the car parked all guns were honed in at the door.

  
  


“Alright, ladies we have reached our destination. Thank you for using J&V transport services and please remember to rate 5 stars.” Jackie came out of the van opening the door for the dolls as he was a gentleman first and foremost. As the ladies came out it was clear to see why they were late. They had stopped at some random burger place to grab food. “Sorry for being late chica’s. Couldn’t let these lovely ladies stay hungry.”

  
  


Judy didn’t know whether to laugh or punch the gonk, hitting them up with an update wouldn’t have killed them. When the techie saw V come out of the van she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. The merc’s work attire left little to the imagination, V looked good. But Judy knew that good looks meant nothing when it came down to who the person was as a whole.

  
  


“Judy?” V’s voice brought the techie out of her own mind. She hadn’t realized that V had gotten so close and was now standing in front of her. She looked a bit worried, “Everything okay?”

  
  


“Everything is preem V...say whatcha got there?”

  
  


In V’s hand was a small rabbit toy, the kind given in a child’s meal. When it was squeezed the rabbit would stick out its tongue. To see one in the hands of a merc who just came back from taking out some gangoons was too cute.

  
  


“This...this is for you. A memento, that the word of a no-name merc can mean something.”

Judy couldn’t tell if V was blushing underneath that mask of hers but, the fact that the merc couldn’t maintain eye contact was proof. This whole exchange was proving to be a bit too much for V in the emotions department.

  
  


“Thanks, V.”

  
  


The dolls said their final goodbyes as the Mox began to set out for the night. They wouldn’t stop thanking Jackie and V. Sometimes, just sometimes being a merc had its good days.

  
  


“V, Jackie, you’ve proven to be more than what Wakako said you out to be. What do you say about working together again in the near future?” 

Evelyn meant every word she said, the pair had done remarkably. The women were safe and no one was the wiser about what transpired in the warehouse.

  
  


“Ah, so mi hermana was right. This was a test of sorts.”

Jackie had been informed at the drive-through about what V had overheard at Lizzie’s.

  
  


“A test of sorts. I needed to know that you two wouldn’t fuck up, and know I know. We’ll be in touch.” Ever a woman of mystery Evelyn took her leave with Judy following right behind. The techie was still glancing at the toy in her hand.

  
  


“What do you think, hermana? Do we have ourselves a new fixer?”

  
  


“ No sé hermano. But whatever we decide it’s going to be dangerous biz for a fixer in the making.” It was clear to V what Evelyn’s real motive was. But no one becomes a top list fixer overnight and without a solid crew. One wrong move and it would be lights out for good.

  
  


“Mierda….well no one becomes legends without taking a risk.”

Jackie wanted to be a legend himself, a name known to everyone in Night City. He too would have to take risks but V would be there to get him out in one piece.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

The next day V found herself with a day off. Jackie had promised Mama Welles his help at her bar and there was no biz worth doing. Even after a quick training session with coach Fred(and the promise of eddies), V lacked in things to do. She found herself at the piers of Little China. There was something about the water that always seemed to calm her. She still found herself thinking about her talk with Judy. How Jackie had laughed at her when she ordered the child’s meal just for the toy, but the message behind the toy was important.

  
  


_ I keep my word _

  
  


“Speak of the devil.” V’s phone had gone off, she had gotten a message from Judy herself. It brought a smile to the merc’s face.

  
  


**Judy: Hey V, thanks again for being gentle with the girls.**

**V: I gave my word didn’t I? I won’t flake on you.**

**Judy: I see that, in fact, the proof is sitting on my desk now.**

  
  


The next message contained a picture of Judy’s monitor at Lizzie’s, the little rabbit toy was perched on the top right corner.

**V: Glad you like him. So what’s up?**

**Judy: I’m still not done scrolling through the BD Marcus had. I’ll call when I get anything. The kids called me tho, wanted to see us. You down?**

V had promised to visit with them again soon, and it wasn’t like she had much going on today anyway.

**V: Sure, should I meet you at Lizzie’s?**

**Judy: Yep, we’ll take my van. Sel made it sound like they had a surprise for us.**

  
  


By the time V pulled up to Lizzie’s Judy was already outside and waiting. A cigarette in one hand and her phone in the other.

  
  


“Hey Judy, hope I didn’t have you waiting long.”

  
  


When Judy saw V a small smile appeared on her face. Stomping out the cig, the techie unlocked the doors to her van and got in. “Nah, hasn’t been that long. There is only so much porn a person can edit before going a bit insane.”

  
  


V found herself laughing along with Judy, wondering how didn’t lose it editing BD’s all day. Her job dealt with a shit ton of smut on the daily. 

“How have Sel and Marcus been?”

  
  


“They’ve been pretty good. Mentioned something about leaving the joy toy scene for good. Makes me so damn happy to hear that.”

  
  


Hearing that made V happy too, they were only 16, she would have fought tooth and nail if they even thought about going back. V wondered if the two would ever consider nomad life a try, they could have a family. 

  
  


“That’s amazing Judy...wait this isn’t the way to their place.” 

In fact, it looked like the pair were headed off to Vik’s clinic, nowhere near the apartment V had been too.

  
  


Judy smiled again, “All part of the surprise.”

  
  


The van pulled up near Misty’s shop which had more foot traffic than usual. There were 3 people inside, 2 who were checking out and one who was speaking to Misty. It was nice to see the place a bit busy, Misty really wanted to heal the people of the city.

  
  


“Judy! V! You made it!” behind the counter was Sel checking out the last client. Once she was done she ran over and gave both women a hug. It had only been a day since their fateful encounter but Sel looked so different. She was brighter, happier too.

  
  


“Hey kiddo, got yourself a nice gig I see.”

Judy ruffled Sel’s hair, the girl just shrugged it off, opting to stay in the embrace for a few seconds longer.

  
  


“Hey V, glad you can make it. And you must be Judy.” Misty was always happy to see V, to her the merc had such a unique aura about her.

  
  


“Judy, this is Misty. She’s teaching me all about spirituality and healing the inner self. She’s even letting me work here.”

  
  


“That’s preem Sel, and thank you Misty for looking after her.”

  
  


“No need to thank me, Sel had such a light about her. It’s a blessing having her here.”

  
  


Sel continued to show Judy around the shop, telling her all that she had done on her first day. How excited she was to come back to learn more tomorrow. It was then that V noticed that they were missing someone. Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

  
  


“Hey Sel, where’s Marcus? I can’t really picture the two of you being far apart.”

  
  


“He is with Vik. Come on V it’s time for a check-up.”

  
  


_ Check up? But I feel fine _

  
  


Judy just shrugged her shoulder, no clue as to what Sel meant. The girl led them to Viks’s door where they found a cat waiting on the steps.

  
  


“V, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Judy spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to scare the animal away.

  
  


“Holy shit a cat...but I thought all the animals were gone from Night City” Animals were a rare sight in town. There was rarely any green left either, save the corpo area. And if someone wanted a pet, well they better have the eddies to spend.

  
  


The cat looked at the two women, meowed, and went on its merry way.

  
  


“Come on you two the Doc’s waiting”

  
  


Vik and Marcus were inside looking behind screens to god know what. They were too focused on what was happening that they didn’t notice V and the others entering. It took a cough from Sel to get their attention, both were happy to see the ladies.

  
  


“V! Glad you can make it. My assistant here needs some practice. Mind if we run some basic diagnostic work?” Vik nudged Marcus after mentioning having an assistant, it made the boy blush. It was clear that the two were getting along just fine.

  
  


“Sure. Say Doc junior, I’ve got this weird ringing in my ears. Mind if you take a look?” V winked at Marcus as she took off an oversized button-down she “borrowed” from Jackie. For her, it became more of a light jacket. Underneath V had on only a sports bra, the snake tattoo that wrapped around her body could be seen clearly.

  
  


Judy felt herself blushing, V’s body was toned and hardened by her job. Sel who was standing beside the techie laughed. It didn’t take kiroshi grade optics to see how V and Judy looked at one another.

  
  


“Alright Marcus, just like we talked about it, and let's focus on those ears.”

Vik gave the reins over to Marcus who did an amazing job running diagnostics. When he realized that V was joking about her ears he flipped her off.

  
  


Vik was impressed by how Marcus handled himself and promised to teach him more if he stayed on. Seeing Viktor excited about something that wasn’t boxing was a first. He really took a liking to Marcus, enough to teach him what he knows.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sel and Marcus walked the ladies back to the van. They had a bit more work ahead of them before they can call it a day. Today they just wanted to show V and Judy that they would be alright, that they had more people looking out for them now. Saying their goodbyes Judy and V were left alone watching the sunset on Night City once more.

  
  


“That was some surprise. I am really glad I wandered down the alley that night.” V meant every word she said. Sel and Marcus were happy, safe, they didn’t need to sell their bodies to make eddies anymore.

  
  


“Me too, don’t even want to think about what could have happened that night.”

Judy was grateful that V drifted along that day, she didn’t want to lose another person to this city.

  
  


Feeling the air getting heavy, V opted for a subject change. “Do you help all the dolls and joy toys in N.C?”

  
  


“I try to help who I can, when I can, being a Mox helps too.”

  
  


“That’s-” V’s phone went off she had gotten several messages from her sister, some were very colorful, “Fuck me”

  
  


“Uh-oh, is someone’s output upset” Judy teased, she wouldn’t be surprised if V had someone waiting for her.

  
  


“Nope, don’t have anyone like that. My sister just got back into town and she is pissed. I’ll be seeing you, Judy, whenever your lady has a job for us that is”

V ran across the busy streets dodging cars and passerby’s alike.

  
  


“She’s not my lady…” Judy didn’t want to admit that watching V leave left a hollow feeling in her chest.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

V and her sister thought it would be best to rent two separate apartments when they arrived in Night City, to give the other privacy while still be a door away. They may have come from a nomad family but V and her sister were related by blood. Twins, born two minutes apart making V the oldest. A job she took rather seriously at times. Opening the door to her sister’s apartment V could hear her swearing.

  
  


“Fucking no good, two-timing son of a bitch!”

  
  


“Woah sis, calmarte.”

  
  


“V! Thank god you’re here!” Despite her outburst, V’s sister hugged her. A custom the two developed whenever they got back from a job.

  
  


“Alright Panam, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for chapter 2!!! I am so excited to introduce Panam as V's sister. I think it will add a unique flavor to the story. I am so grateful for all the love and support you all have shown me!!! I hope you continue to stay with me!  
> Side note can yall see my replies to your comments? I don't want to leave anyone hanging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling Bonding Time!

“He’s fucking Raffen Shiv, V! A fucking Wraith! The old hag knew and still had us work together.” Panam left her family, she was not cast out, which meant she still held to the ideal of the Aldercados, to the nomads. 

  
  


Raffen Shiv were those that got kicked out of their clans, for various reasons, none of which were good. Panam’s former partner, Nash, was removed from his clan and joined the Wraiths, a fucked up family made up of many Raffen. To work with someone that willingly hurt their family was disgraceful, then to have that very same person steal from their partner. It made Panam’s blood boil.

  
  


“That piece of shit stole my Thorton!”

There was no calming Panam down when she got like this, especially when her wheels were gone.

  
  


“Listen to me, we will get it back, all of it. But first, you need to shower Pan, ya smell like shit”

V’s sister looked like shit too, covered in dirt and sweat. Getting back to N.C must have been hell without her ride.

  
  


“Fuck you V.”

  
  


After a must needed shower, the twins found themselves catching up for lost time. Panam had been gone for several days, there was a lot that she missed.

  
  


“So what happened while I was away?”

  
  


“I met a fixer in the making. Wants Jackie and me to join her crew, already did a gig for her too. She could be worth something.” V gave her sister a more simplistic rundown of yesterday’s gig, meeting Evelyn, and the potential of the partnership. She did leave out a bit of information about meeting a certain someone. “Oh, I saw a cat.”

  
  


Panam gave her sister her undivided attention, interjecting here and there. She always knew when V was keeping something from her. Something was lacking in her sister’s retelling of events. That meant Panam had to go to another source to get the whole truth, Jackie Welles.

  
  


“You’ve met someone!”

  
  


“Jackie is a fucking narc! And no I didn’t meet anyone...pretty sure she already has someone”

V was going to kill her friend the next time she saw him. There was nothing that the merc can keep to herself.

  
  


“If what Jackie told me is true then no, she doesn’t have an output.”

  
  


“...What did that traitor tell you…” All V has heard from Jackie was the word fate, nothing else came out of the gonk’s mouth.

  
  
  


“Oh, only that a certain someone checks you out quite a bit when you’re not looking”

Panam laughed as her sister blushed yet tried to act cool. As if the info she received meant nothing.

  
  


“...Whatever... Get some sleep, tomorrow we go to Afterlife and talk to your fixer.”

Mentioning Afterlife got Panam cursing up a storm all over again.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The following evening the twins found themselves at Afterlife, waiting for the fixer that screwed Panam over. Walking into the bar always came with accompanying looks, mostly from those trying to get lucky. V and Panam weren’t identical twins but shared similar characteristics(Before V entered a rebellious phase). The girls once had the same color eyes, until V swapped her organic ones for Kiroishi optics(a gift from Vik). Her new ones were much like that of a cat with obsidian where the whites of her eyes once were. They also had similar hair color, again before V got drunk, chopped it all off and dyed it a deep rich red. The merc found that an undercut served better in her line of work anyway. Panam would often say that wild V is long gone, replaced by a calmer V. Although the stories from V’s wild days reached the ears of certain, influential people.

  
  


The Fixer the two were waiting on was a legend in Night City, Rouge. She had earned her place at the table. Anyone worth something had worked with the fixer at least once in their life. To be able to work with Rouge meant entering the big leagues of Night City. But this living legend didn’t care much for V. Rouge knew of V’s nomad past and wasn’t interested in working with a wild card. Instead, the fixer preferred Panam, the strategist, someone who didn’t remind Rouge of her ex.

  
  


“Panam, to what do I owe the pleasure”

  
  


“Fuck off with the pleasantries Rouge. You knew! You knew that Nash was a Raffen and didn’t tell me!”

  
  


“I didn’t think it mattered seeing as you’ve left your family behind.”

  
  


“There is a big difference between leaving and getting kicked out. Piece of shit stole my car and the merch.” Panam couldn’t take any more of Rouge’s nonchalant attitude. One didn’t become the best fixer in N.C by being clueless. Rouge knew exactly who Nash was, the fixer didn’t think it related to the job.

  
  


“You know that was fucked up, Rouge”

V watched her sister leave Afterlife. Leaving V with some one-on-one time with the fixer.

  
  


“Again, don’t see how it mattered. He got kicked out and you two left. Seeing how your sister is too worked up to have a civil conversation, I’ll tell you this.” Rouge took a shot, growing tired of the drama that accompanied the Palmer sisters. Panam was usually easy to talk to, and V, well no one wanted a wild beast like V.

  
  


“Nash called the other night, saying the deal will go down. He means to cross me out and take everything for himself. Tell Panam if she can get the merch back and do the deal as planned then all is well. And it’s back to biz as normal.”

  
  


“Fine. But you two have shit to work out.”

  
  


Rouge watched as V disappeared into the throng of Afterlife patrons. The fixer was hit with a wave of nostalgia whenever she saw the merc. Johnny was a self-centered douche, wild and chaotic. She knew that merc was like that a few years ago before leaving her family. Now she saw a much different V, it made her wonder if Johnny had the ability to change.

  
  


“My, my quite a scene you’ve caused here.”

Evelyn Parker found herself a nice spot in Rouge’s booth. Completely unbothered by the muscle staring her down.

  
  


“Seems like someone lost their doll. What a shame.”

  
  


“Don’t be too hasty to send me away. I believe a partnership can be formed.”

  
  


That made Rouge laugh, “A partnership? And how exactly would that work out?”

  
  


“Simple. The sisters, you have one and I have the other. No matter which one you hire the other will always follow. And we all know of V’s past, the beast of the Aldercados.”

Evelyn watched as Rouge went from amused to annoyed. That was when the former doll knew she had the fixer’s undivided attention.

  
  


“What do you want?”

  
  


“What everyone else wants. A place at the table. A rather hefty man caused a bit of a stir two years ago. There are talks of him coming back. It would be in our best interest if he retired permanently.”

  
  


Rouge knew of whom Evelyn spoke of, another N.C legend. Two years ago a job of his went wrong, fucked up in all the wrong ways. He made a lot of enemies and was forced into hiding. His return would prove to be problematic for certain parties.

  
  


“You want his spot your gonna have to ice him.”

  
  


“I know. That’s why I got V. Gonna work with her and then when the time is right, unleash the beast so to speak.” It was ballsy, had no guarantee it would work. From the fixer’s perspective, she wouldn’t gain much.

  
  


“Let me guess you wanna know when the fat ass makes his grand appearance?”

  
  


Evelyn smiled, some might call it beautiful but Rouge saw it for what it truly was. Cold, and calculated.

  
  


“That and then some.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Panam!”

“Panam wait up!”

  
  


When Panam was pissed, chances of having any type of calm discussion was out the door. The nomad had every right to be upset at Rouge. There was a certain relationship between a fixer and those that they hired, yes they technically can hire anyone for a job. A certain trust was formed if the same fixer searched you out to do more dangerous high paying jobs. This also meant that the reputation of the team and fixer goes up as well leading to more clients. For Rouge to knowingly work with a Wraith could ruin her rep as the queen of Afterlife. Maybe she already knew this, and in an attempt to clean up her mess, sent the sisters to deal with Nash.

  
  


“V, sometimes I can’t stand that old hag! I just want my car back.”

  
  


“Listen we can get your car back, and the merch. The deal can go on without any more complications. We just need to get to Nash.”

If only the family could see V being the calm collected one, they would have been so surprised.

  
  


“Alright….alright, I’ll give Buck a call. The merch was for 6th Street.”

  
  


“Ohhhh...6th Street.”

  
  


“Jesus V, who’d you zero from 6th Street this time?”

  
  


“Umm this time no one but I did steal some of their data a week ago with Jackie. We weren’t the sneakiest.”

When it came to working the sisters tried their best not to step over the other’s toes. They would even help each other out when they could. Panam was more of a transporter and planner whereas V was the muscle. The two complimented each other well when the task called for a family touch.

  
  


Giving her sister the “say nothing” look Panam got in contact with Buck. She promised to get the stolen merch but the meeting location would be different. Nash would go to an abandoned gas station to transfer the cargo. He wouldn't expect Panam to be there waiting for him instead.

  
  


“We’re all set to meet at the Sunset Motel when we get the goods back. Let’s head to the original meeting point and prepare a warm welcome for Nash.”

The meeting spot was perfect for an ambush, there was an ample amount of cover and Panam had a little surprise for them. All they had to now was wait.

  
  


There was nothing V hated more than waiting, she hated being alone with her thoughts. Now she was alone with her thoughts and her sister, a combination that could not be good. The merc hoped that the wraiths would show up soon.

  
  


“Tell me more about this Judy.”

  
  


“Not now Panam.”

  
  


“But V, you haven’t been with anyone since…”

  
  


“Not. Now. Panam”

Leave it to her sister to bring up some V would very much like to forget.

  
  


“Fine, fine....when do I meet her.”

  
  


“I am so close to being an only child.”

  
  


Whatever comeback Panam had was silenced by the sounds of cars approaching. V thanked whatever cosmic power answered her prayer. She really didn’t want to talk about Judy to anyone at this point. All they had were shared looks, nothing more concrete to go on. Her sister and best friend were looking too much into every exchange. But deep down V hoped that they were right.

  
  


“Alright, V, let’s give 'em hell.”

Panam had a simple plan but one of her best. V had powered the area with a local generator, when the Wraith got out of the cars they were met with a light show. Being so easily distracted, the Wraiths didn't notice the sister’s pick them off one by one. V would have loved to overload one of their cars and watch it burn. But they were hired to take back the cargo not destroy it. 

  
  


They let all but one Raffen Shiv alive, Nash didn’t have the balls to show but he sent his goons. The merch was in the trunk of a car that clearly wasn’t Panam’s ad that missed the nomad off to no end. To think she was going to be okay with beating him senseless if she had gotten both in one go. Now, he had to die, for making her do all this extra work.

  
  


“Where’s Nash? Start talking if you wanna live.”

V held the man at gunpoint.

  
  


“I ain’t telling you bitches shit. I ain’t no rat.”

  
  


Without batting an eye V shot the man in his knee with her revolver, “You sure because all I see is a rat.”

  
  


The man screamed a bit cursed V and everyone she’s ever loved. Usual nonsense of a man soon to be on death's door. When she pointed her gun to his other knee he panicked, told V where she would find Nash and the others.

  
  


“See that wasn’t so hard.” As a thank you for the man’s help V put a bullet between his eyes.

  
  


Nash was holed up in an abandoned mining tunnel left by some corporation. One of many forgotten projects left in the BadLands. They thought there was still some natural resources left in California to exploit. Once they learned there wasn’t the corp packed up and left. Now it was a perfect place for those that had forsaken their family.

  
  


“New plan V” Panam had taken the wheel of her sister’s car. They had made sure to secure the cargo before heading out. “No subtly this time. Burn them to the ground.”

  
  
  


“Nuff’ said.” V seldom allowed herself to go wild, to be unhinged. But someone had messed with her family. That would not go unpunished, the beast would make her appearance if need to. For this occasion, a preview was all that was needed.

  
  


As soon as V’s foot hit the ground it was guns blazing. Any machine left unattained was overloaded to max capacity and exploding. Those that weren’t caught in the explosions were either cut down by monowire or a bullet. Of course, letting loose did not come without any consequences. Pieces of broken machinery but the merc as she advanced, gunfire whizzed by, so close she could feel the heat on her cheek. None of the pain mattered, her sister had asked this of her. And for those, she loved V would comply.

  
  


As her sister unleashed chaos Panam snuck by, she knew Nash would be hiding somewhere. He was too much of a coward to come out and fight himself. As angry as the nomad was at her former partner, she was beginning to become angry at herself. Asking V to unleash hell was something she knew better than to do. She had asked her V to leave the family so that the merc can become her own person. Not something to be used to gain an edge in a gig. And here Panam was doing just that. She would make it up to V, she had too. But first, she was going to make that Wraith bastard regret fucking her over.

  
  


“Hey there Nash, miss me?”

  
  


“Panam! Shit, listen no hard feelings right?” Nash felt his heart drop to his ass, there was no getting out of this. Not when his crew was getting wasted below him, “This is just biz. You know, gotta do what we have to for the family.”

  
  
  


Mentioning family was the last thing Nash should have done. Panam kept firing her gun until it was empty, even then she didn’t feel satisfied. Yes, she would have her car back, the job would be finished and ultimately she would get Nash’s cut. But she still felt like she was used, that trusting Rouge might have been a mistake. Most of all she felt like she robbed V of all her progress all for the sake of pride. 

  
  


“Was Saul right...Am I too much like him?”

  
  


“Panam! I found your car!” V saw her sister standing over the body of her former partner looking lost in thought. “Hey, are you okay? We gotta delta, Buck is waiting for us.”

  
  


“Yeah, let's go.” The nomad looked at her sister and saw that her clothes were ripped and she was littered with cuts and bruises. But as always V was never worried about herself, it was always the family first. Even now, it was always what Panam needed before her own.

  
  


With Panam reunited with her Thorton, the two made way for the SunSet Motel, with V following behind in her car. The high from the tunnels was running low and the merc felt her body begin to ache. She begged her sister to head back to their apartment after the handoff. She wanted nothing more than to sleep in her own bed and stuff 3 to 4 burgers in her mouth. Panam agreed without much of a fuss, which meant the two would talk later. V didn’t care what they talked about as long as it was done in the semi-safety of their own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Judy this time :(. Don't worry we will be back to our mutual pining soon!.  
> Next time: Team Building exercises!!!  
> Let's go, team underdog  
> As always thank you for the love and support!  
> Side note: This chapter was supposed to end on a more comedic note but was scrapped to one a bit more serious. I wanted to show the duality of V and her relationship with Panam. How she would act if her family was threatened or if they asked for her help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light stuff this chapter  
> Some development and team building

“Um, Evie what the hell is this?”

Today was su pposed to breakfast with the girls day. A tradition formed over years of friendship. Instead, Judy was given an address to a small building complex that had seen better days. The ground floor held a noodle shop, an arms dealer, and a junk shop. Upstairs were a few apartments, there was nothing about this place that seemed special. Judy saw no reason why their breakfast date had to be canceled.

  
  


“Come on, I’ll show you”.

Evelyn grabbed her friend’s hand, a genuine smile on her face. Not many people saw this, the real side of Evelyn Parker. Those that met her only saw a persona, a shield no one could break. Judy was an exception, she and the doll had been friends for years. Who could have imagined that such an unlikely duo, a doll, and a BD editor would be the greatest of friends?

  
  


“Every fixer in this city can be found somewhere, be it a bar or garage. I can’t let potential clients come lookin’ for me at Clouds.”

Evelyn had led Judy into an office space that had clearly seen better days. The windows were boarded up, the door dented. The inside was rather large with a smaller room to the far left, which would be Evelyn’s private office. There was ample space for some furniture and a computer set up. Evelyn had thought of everything when rented that unit, everything regarding herself and Judy.

  
  


“I see where you are getting at Evie. But please tell me this place is going to get cleaned up before we open for business?” Seeing a roach crawl along the wall made the techie shiver.

  
  


“Of course, I wouldn’t be caught dead working in a place this dirty. But think of its potential Judy!” The doll’s excitement was infectious. Judy found herself thinking of the promise this new space held for them. Do enough jobs and earn the right amount of eddies, the two could leave Night City behind them. That was the plan, the original plan. The techie had no idea of her friend’s real motives.

  
  


“Cleaners will be here all morning by this afternoon this office will look brand new! Who knows I might invite a few people over too.” 

  
  


The people that the doll thought of inviting was none other than V, her sister, and one Jackie Welles. She knew that Judy had given V a few lingering stares since their first meeting. The techie even told Evelyn about what had happened with Marcus and Sel. The doll could not help herself, her friend hadn’t shown interest in anyone since her last relationship. Evelyn intended to use the merc to further her own agenda. But that didn’t mean she would deny Judy a good time.

  
  


“Sure, whatever makes you happy Ev. Call me once the place is all cleaned up.”

If Judy was up this early she might as well get into work early. There were only 3 BD’s that needed her attention today. She would never rush in her craft, starting now would help Judy be back by noon. Thinking back to what her friend said, the techie began to wonder who would be invited to the new office. There was only one person that came to mind that would benefit from meeting with Evelyn. V. 

  
  


It had been a week since she had heard anything from the mercenary. Not even a message to let Judy know she was okay after running off that night. Judy had hoped that the merc was okay and that all was well with her sister.

  
  


_ Not that she has to send a text _

Their encounter was something that graced Judy’s thoughts often. V had saved Sel and Marcus, treated the dolls with the utmost care. It threw the techie off, she thought it was all an act. She still believed that it was all an act.

  
  


_ But Sel and Marcus adore her. She can’t be that bad _

  
  


There was nothing to connect V to the other people that called N.C their home. She wasn’t like those that wanted to make it big. That was more of her friend, the big guy, Jackie. V wasn’t a person who dreamed of leaving the city but failed. Judy knew so many people who never left and saw how the city devoured them. The techie could not figure out where the merc fit in in the vast sea of people. She had such a lonely look on her face like she was missing something.

  
  


“Alright V, you ready? Coach said this one is a doozy.”

  
  


Judy knew that voice. It belonged to V’s choom, Jackie. It was still pretty early, Judy didn’t peg V as a moring person. Curiosity getting the better of her, the techie followed the direction of the voice. She saw Jackie, V, and someone she could only assume was the merc’s sister. The trio made their way to a small group of people. Staying a safe distance away Judy followed them into the crowd.

  
  


Night City was known for its fight scene, be it broadcasted into every home, or right here in the streets. Residents of N.C loved a good brawl. From the look of things, V was about to enter her very first street tournament. Jackie continued to give V pointers about her upcoming match, while the other women seemed concerned.

  
  


“Jackie, I doubt V will need any real help. One clean hit and we are done here.”

The words of the other women sent Jackie into a whole rant about proper techniques and proper form. The man really cared for his fights.

  
  


“Alright, enough the both of you” Judy could see that the merc was growing tired of her friend’s concern, “Jackie, I know you mean well, but I got this. And hermana relax. No one is forcing me to do this. I want to do this.”

  
  


That was an interesting bit of information. V’s sister was worried that she was being forced to compete in the fights. It was an odd thing to be worried about when V’s whole line of work was dangerous. Turning her attention to the opposite side of the rooftop Judy got a glimpse of who V’s opponents were. Two men were waiting, looking closer at them the techie saw that they were identical twins.

  
  


“So it’s a tag team fight,” Judy spoke aloud to no one in particular.

  
  


“Nah man, dudes are the same person. Wanted to be as close as possible or some shit like that.” A random man was kind enough to fill Judy in on the nature of the twins.

  
  


V would have to fight both men at once since they counted as one person. The BD editor wondered if the merc was just as confused as she was. One neural track for two bodies must have felt intense in the beginning. All those thoughts and emotions flowing back and forth all the possible noise that came with it. It would be an interesting concept to work with. An increase in cheers indicated the start of the fight. V went for the body on the right, hitting him square in the face. As that body tried to recover the merc went after the one on the left, who seemed unbothered by the pain the other body was in.

  
  


It looked like V was testing the recovery time of each body, how one reacted without the other. If there was even the slightest lag between response time V would catch it and use it to her advantage. The way she moved it was graceful and fluid, V had some professional training. It was made clear with each exchange between the merc and the twins. V was gaining the upper hand. In one swift movement, both bodies were on the floor struggling to get up. The fight was over. The merc had gotten hit a couple of times as well, she was going to bruise later for sure. 

  
  


Judy left after seeing that V was not in any serious pain. Not that she would be able to do anything about it.

  
  


_ How would I look, coming out of nowhere offering help? Idiota _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“You seem less uptight than usual. Who’s the new output?”

Rita, a proud member of the Mox, and Lizzie’s finest bouncer sat on Judy’s desk. Surprised that her friend was early, and bored out of her mind.

  
  


“I keep telling you, Rita that there is no one new. Why is it so hard to believe that I can be chill?”

Judy could be chill, relaxed even, that didn’t mean that anyone was responsible for it. Saying that she needed someone else to be happy was insulting.

  
  


“You haven’t fought with Susie for a week now. That’s a big deal, it means somethings up. Wait did you and Evelyn finally hook up!”

  
  


Judy kicked her friend off the desk, glaring at her for saying such a thing. Evelyn was nothing more than just a friend. She would admit that in the beginning there were feelings, a relationship was even attempted. The two decided it would be better to be friends.

  
  


“Rita, sometimes I feel like you say shit just to piss me off.”

  
  


“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t push your buttons?”

  
  


The two remained on in a comfortable silence as Judy finished up last of her BD’s. There was still no word from Evelyn, it was nearing 2 pm. That office needed to be gutted, Judy wouldn’t be surprised if that whole place needed to be condemned.

  
  


“That merc, the one Evelyn hired to get the dolls back. She was nice to look at, a lot of the girls in the back think so too.” Rita spoke very nonchalantly, filing her nails without a care in the world.

  
  


“You mean V?”

  
  


“V? Didn’t know that two of you were on a first-name basis.” 

  
  


“Really Rita? V is a letter, not a name.”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah...but don’t you agree? That she is nice to look at?”

The bouncer had stopped her nail work to grin at her friend. She knew that Judy would break soon.

  
  


“I mean yeah, she looks amazing.” 

What she wanted to say was that V looked fucking amazing. Her body, the way she carried herself, the fact that she had a heart. If she had met V a year or two ago things would have been different. Back then Judy was a fuck first and catch feeling later kind of person. The techie had gotten hurt that way, burned. Now, she would appreciate, give looks here and there but nothing more. Night City preyed on those with kindness in their hearts. It wouldn’t be long before V was its next victim.

  
  


“Someone has a crush!”

  
  


“Fuck off Rita!”

The bouncer kept singing ‘Judy has a crush’ loud enough that even the girls upstairs can hear her.

  
  


“Pendeja, nothing is gonna happen.” Those words spoken aloud to her friend was also a mantra Judy told herself often. Thankfully the techie’s phone went off saving Rita from whatever pain was heading her way.

  
  


**Evie: Judy, everything is ready! Get your ass over here!**

**Judy: Calmate, I’ll be there. You just saved Rita’s life btw**

**Evie: Ohhhh did she tease you about V?**

**Judy: Does everyone think I have a thing for her!?**

**Evie: Maybeeeee.**

**But forget all of that and get over here!**

  
  


Great, all it took was once decent interaction with another person and everyone thinks that Judy is catching feelings.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Whoever Evelyn had hired to clean the office were trained professionals. It looked like a whole new space, everything was clean and brand new. There was a desk right by the door that led to Evelyn’s office covered inboxes. Inside the boxes were computers and monitors for Judy, all waiting for her personal touch. Other than that the office was empty soon to be filled with whatever the doll’s heart desired.

  
  


“Judy! What do you think?”

Evelyn emerged from her office glad that her friend had made it. She was eager to show off what had been accomplished in such a small amount of time.

  
  


“Not gonna lie Evie, you did a banging job.”

  
  


“Hired the same cleaners from Clouds. Those guys really know how to get a stain out.”

  
  


Mentioning Clouds soured the mood. There were no good memories of that place.

  
  


“Hey, no frowns. This place is our new beginning! Soon we’ll leave everything behind us, just the two of us.” Evelyn felt horrible for deceiving her friend, that she had no intention of leaving. Hugging Judy now felt like she was apologizing for what's to come. She hoped that Judy would forgive her.

  
  


“Oh, V’s gonna be here any minute!”

  
  


“She your mystery guest? Judy knew it, everyone wanted her and V to be a thing.  _ Say someone is hot one time and they never let you hear the end of it. _

  
  


Evelyn assured her that calling V to visit was purely business. That for any potential gigs, big or small it will be discussed in the office, “Just be your usual broody self, set up your computers then leave.”

  
  


“I am not broody.”

  
  


“Riiiight, you’re spicy how could I forget”

  
  


Ignoring Evelyn, Judy began the task of setting up her little work station. Her main area of expertise was all things BD but she had her hand-dipped in all things technical. It was a habit she picked up from her grandfather. Judy thought about the last time she had spoken to her grandparents, it was about time for another one.

  
  


“This looks like the place...kinda shitty tho”

V’s voice could be heard just outside the office doors. Judy had to agree that the outside was a bit shitty.

  
  


Evelyn’s team did a double-take when they entered the office. It was much nicer than the outside like someone installed a prefab.

  
  


“Oh, hey look it's Judy” Jackie gave the techie his charming Welles smile, “Como te va chica?”

  
  


“No puedo quejarme” eyeing V and her many bruises Judy felt the need to ask, “ Por qué está golpeada?”

  
  


“I entered the Beat the Brat tournament today was my first fight,” V answered for herself, she had learned Spanish as a child. The merc was now grateful to those lessons.

  
  


Judy knew how V got those bruises, she had seen the fight herself. Asking seemed like the normal thing to do. It's what anyone would do if someone walked in looking like a sad blueberry. Yet there was a look in V’s eyes that made Judy shiver. Did V see her in Kabuki this morning? Did she know that she had another person cheering for her?

  
  


“Am I the only one who doesn’t know what’s going on?”

V’s sister didn’t know a lick of Spanish. Jackie and V burst into laughter, it never failed to amaze them how angry Panam would get.

  
  


“Should have stayed for Scorpian’s classes, hermana.”

  
  


“Fuck you V.”

  
  


“Where are my manners. Judy this is sister, Panam.”

  
  


Judy and Panam exchanged brief hello, neither one looked impressed by the other. Both Jackie and V felt the tension fill the air. Panam was very iffy when meeting new people, despite her wanting to meet the techie. The pair needed to do something quickly before shit hit the fan, lucky for them that was when Evelyn showed up.

  
  


“The Palmer sisters and Mr.Welles, glad that you could join us.”

  
  


“Thanks for having us.”

As Jackie thanked Evelyn, V moved in between her sister and Judy. Breaking off eye contact was key in preventing a fight.

  
  


“Seem to know an awful lot about us, why?”

Ah Panam, sweet ‘I’ll gut you’ Panam.

  
  


“It’s my job to know about those I wish to employ. Wouldn’t want to do biz with...the unsavory type.” The lost words were directed at Panam, the doll knew about her little fiasco with Nash. The others knew what the doll had meant, all save Judy. She was kept in the dark, the techie hated when her friend kept things from her.

  
  


“That sounds all well and good but uh, we don’t know much about you.”

Now it was Jackie’s turn to be serious. He wasn’t going to risk his life or that of his sisters for some wannabe fixer.

  
  


“You’re right, which is why I called you here. I still need help putting this place together, think of this as a team building exercise.”

  
  


“Okay but I want pizza.”

V was serious, her tone of voice, the way she looked at Evelyn. The merc really wanted that pizza. The doll agreed and everyone got to work. While they waited on the couches, coffee table, and maker, the trio helped Judy set up her computers. Panam actually helped with the computers, V wasn’t all that technical. While they worked stories were shared, past experiences, childhood shenanigans. They talked about everything, but some things were taboo topics.

  
  


V and Panam’s past was not a topic for discussion, they told a few stories about the nomads but that was it. Evelyn was a bit light on her own stories, she steered clear of anything that would link her to being a doll. Jackie had no problem talking about his life, it was colorful, lived to the fullest and there was still more to come. Even Judy shared some stories of her own, of had jobs done with the Mox. Everyone shared but with nothing that could be used against them.

  
  


“Looks like we are all set here” Looking at her furnished office Evelyn felt like she was ready. Everything was as it should be.

  
  


“But we didn’t get pizza.”

Like a child V looked at Evelyn with sadness in her eyes. She was really looking forward to the free food. 

  
  


It made Judy feel bad for the merc,all beat up with no food. It was cute, V was cute. 

“Can’t go back on your word Evie. It kinda ruins the whole team-building thing.”

  
  


“Right...pizza” turning her attention to Panam and Jackie, “You two know any decent places? I could use a lift.”

  
  


Panam and Jackie figured out what Evelyn was up to. She intended to give Judy and V some alone tme. How thoughtful of the new fixer.

  
  


“We’ll be back soon!”

  
  


“Extra cheese and Locust pepperoni!”

V yelled after her sister.

  
  


Alone ago, V went over to the cofee maker, in love with how well it made a cup of joe. Thing cost more than the merc’s apartment. “Want a cup?”

  
  


“Yes please, I’ve been up longer then I would have liked.”

Judy watched as the merc prepared two cups, weired out by how domestic it all was.

  
  


“You think Evelyn would notice if I stole this?”

V looked to the techie with raised brow before laughing. Both women knew it was nothing more then empty words. The mental image of V walking in the streets of Night City with a big ass coffee maker.

“Judy, did you like the match this morning?”

V did notice the extra pair of eyes on her this morning. Judy had thought she was being stealthy the entire time.

  
  


Being caught made the techie blush a bit, not wanting V to see she took the mug and looked the other way. Mumbling her thanks. “You can handle yourself well. Had decent training that’s for sure.”

  
  


“Thank’s, I was an angry kid back when-” V caught herself before she said anything else. She had such a pained look on her face, like she was a million miles away. “Well I was an angry little mother fucker. Till someone taught how to work with the anger, how to fight. He thought it would calm me down or something.”

  
  


“Did it?”

Judy didn’t know when she got up, or when she made her way to V. She could see the bruise on the merc’s collar bone and another one on her arm. She began to wonder where else the merc was hurting.

  
  


“For a bit it did. Instead of fighting for myself, I fought for the family. But fighting, always fighting it takes a toll on the soul.”

  
  


Everything that V said was real, this moment was not shrouded in humor. V was sharing something deep and personal with Judy. She hoped that the merc was strong enough to withstand whatever Night City threw at her.

  
  


“Hate to break it to you V but you can’t stop fighting. Not in this city, it will chew you up and spit you out.”

  
  


“You may be right but” Placing her mug on the window V closed the gap between herself and Judy, “I think I need something new to fight for”

  
  


“Fight for yourself V.”

It was all too much, too real. The two barely knew eachother it was only a week. The pressure of V’s gaze was so heavy. For her to be the reason that any fought, it was just too much.

  
  


A meow from outside the window broke the pair out of there little bubble. It was a cat, the very same cat from Vik’s clinic. To see the same animal twice in the same city was uncanny. Using this moment Judy moved away from V and back to her desk. She felt safer with software, always had. The merc didn’t seem bothered that the techie had left, she was still mesmerized by the cat. A flash of lights scared the animal way, it appeared that Panam and the others returned.

  
  


Jackie came through the door holding boxes of pizza. Evelyn followed behind with beer laughing at whatever Panam had said. Handing a beer to everyone the doll looked like she won the lotto.

  
  


“Let’s talk races!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Angsty enough??  
> Next time: Off to the races we go!

**Author's Note:**

> Judy and V had their first gig together and they didn't even know it. I love them, their relationship and I hope you take this journey with me!!


End file.
